


Doing Press (and Getting Undressed)

by misura



Series: Zhaarnak/Prescott ficlets [3]
Category: Starfire Series - Various Authors
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Public Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "So when was it the two of you realized that you were in love with one another?" the journalist asked, and Prescott decided that he was either in hell or having a nightmare.





	Doing Press (and Getting Undressed)

"Would you stop showing the journalists what sharp teeth you have?"

"They like it!" Zhaarnak protested. Several of them had commented on the fact that he had 'a very attractive smile', not realizing for a moment that Zhaarnak had bared his teeth at them only because he felt that they refused to show his _vilkshatha_ brother the consideration they owed him.

Public relations might not be as demanding as active combat, but it was no sinecure, and Zhaarnak had grown quite sensitive to the minimal signs Prescott allowed himself to show when his leg was acting up.

"They don't know what it means." Prescott sat down, looking a little exasperated.

"So where's the harm?" Zhaarnak smirked at Prescott - without showing teeth, it went without saying. "If it makes me feel better and them as well, why not?"

"Because." Prescott grimaced, clearly recognizing the strength or lack thereof of this particular argument.

Zhaarnak allowed his smirk to widen. "Because?"

"Because they think it means you're flirting with them, and I don't like it!" Prescott snapped, then blushed.

Zhaarnak was aware, of course, that some humans found Orions attractive. He presumed that it was at least possible some Orions might look at the peltless humans and find something appealing there.

For himself, he could not see it. The idea of touching hairless skin, of rubbing himself against skin uncovered by fur - what Orion would be aroused by that? Add to the lack of fur the humans's flat faces, round and inexpressive ears and lack of whiskers, and Zhaarnak was tempted to declare any Orion wanting to rut with a human stark raving insane.

 _And what if that human were Prescott?_ Zhaarnak supposed that he might make an exception there, but that had nothing to do with finding Prescott attractive. It would be a matter of affection, of wanting to please his _vilkshatha_ brother by offering physical pleasure.

No doubt, Prescott would feel obliged to reciprocate. Refusing would be poor manners, so Zhaarnak would have to accept and try to make the best of it.

_Be honest. Would you really consider that such a hardship? A sacrifice in the name of friendship?_

It was all hypothetical, Zhaarnak reassured himself. Prescott had never indicated an interest in pursuing that aspect of their relationship. Many _vilkshatha_ brothers married and had cubs, with their brother serving as honorary uncle and baby-sitter, reserving their sexual affection for their wives.

If the idea of Prescott marrying some peltless human with a flat face bothered Zhaarnak, it was only a remnant of his old prejudices.

"Faaang Prescott nnneeds to rrrest nooow." Zhaarnak had no idea why he had been requested to exaggerate his accent, but he was smart enough not to argue with the people with the ultimate power to decide who did and did not get to interview him and Prescott.

In all fairness, he did not exaggerate all that much. Orions had simply not been designed to speak human, anymore than humans had been designed to speak Orion.

Prescott was the exception to the rule, as he was the exception to many rules.

"The two of you seem very close," the journalist said, showing Zhaarnak her teeth.

Zhaarnak fantasized about pulling her out of her chair and throwing her into a wall. She didn't look like she had any physical strength or skills to back up her challenge - which hadn't been a challenge at all, he knew full well. Mere human ignorance, which was only to be expected in a system like Centauri.

Prescott put a hand on his leg, as if he worried Zhaarnak might get up and do something foolish.

The journalist blinked and shut her mouth, her eyes flicking between the two of them as if seeing them for the first time. Zhaarnak wondered if she had only now realized in how much danger her behavior might have put her, had he not been well aware of her actions being inspired by ignorance.

Some Orions might not have let that stop them. Some Orions might have claimed honor demanded the challenge be answered, and with the threat of the Bugs so pressing, they might have rightfully assumed the humans to be in no position to demand they be punished for whatever they chose to do.

Prescott was blushing again, but he did not move his hand. "Yes," he said. "We are. Very close."

Zhaarnak nodded solemnly to confirm, following the instructions the humans' PR advisor had given him.

"I am a fool," Prescott said. He was sitting down, but by the movements of his legs, Zhaarnak could tell Prescott would have preferred to be pacing. "I should have realized what she was after."

"You?" Zhaarnak suggested. He had not dealt with many Orion journalists, though he knew most of them were female. It meant that they might ask questions of males that would have led to a challenge had they been asked by a male.

True, not at all of them did so, and those who did so often were regarded with a certain distaste by more conservative Orions, but the trade of journalist was considered to be 'women's work', beneath a warrior's honor.

"Is that the impression you were getting?" Prescott stilled.

"Was that not your impression?"

Prescott sighed. "It doesn't matter. She got her scoop."

Zhaarnak felt he was missing something. Whatever it was appeared to bother Prescott, and yet at the same time, Zhaarnak could tell that it did not bother Prescott so much as that Prescott felt it _should_ bother him. "I do not think we told her anything that was untrue. Or secret," he added.

Prescott sighed again. "Zhaarnak. She thinks we are sleeping together."

"Ah," Zhaarnak said, feeling relieved. "Is that all?" It was not even true, after all. He did not see why Prescott would feel at all bothered by such a story, when it would be such an easy thing to assure the next journalist that it was untrue.

He and Prescott were warriors. Their words counted for much more than that of a journalist.

Prescott's expression suggested Zhaarnak was still not seeing the whole picture.

"Yes," Prescott said. "That is all."

"It does not bother me," Zhaarnak said, trying to feel his way around something Prescott seemed to consider a serious problem, inasfar as anything other than the Bugs could be considered such. Then again, even in the Khanate, politics and public opinion sometimes dictated strategy and promotions. "Even if anyone were to think it true, what of it? We are brothers in blood, not by birth. If anyone chooses to take offense, let them come and face us, and we will show them their error."

*

 _'Even if anyone were to think it true, what of it?'_ Did that mean Zhaarnak _wanted_ it to be true? Everything Prescott knew about Orions said 'no', but then, Zhaarnak had surprised him before.

As Prescott had expected, the story had broken a few days after the interview. It hadn't made much of a splash so far, but Prescott didn't fool himself into thinking it would stay that way. Even now, there were always people looking for dirt, more interested in dragging the Navy through the mud than letting them get on with what was truly important.

Prescott was grateful to have Zhaarnak by his side. Without Zhaarnak - _it would be like losing Andy,_ Prescott thought. An unimaginable loss from which he could not imagine ever recovering.

At the same time, part of him accepted that there was a chance it might happen. If it had happened to Antonov, to Hannah Avram, it could happen to anyone. Prescott knew that he might insist Andy stay safe, but he also knew that such a suggestion would meet with as much success as any suggestion that Zhaarnak stayed safe - _and, like Shakespeare said, more or less, I love them because of that._

Besides, Prescott knew the Alliance needed skilled commanders, and there were few better than his brother. Or brothers.

Prescott would deal with losing them if that day ever came. Until then, he would cherish what time he got to spend with them, without letting fear or worry sour the experience.

 _Which still doesn't answer the question of whether or not I should try to_ change _the experience I'm having with Zhaarnak._

Pressing for change where change wasn't desired might make things ... awkward. Prescott trusted himself and Zhaarnak to remain professional, but some of their present closeness might get lost if he were to misunderstand an innocent comment and force Zhaarnak to expressly tell him he found Prescott's human body unappealing.

_Coward._

"So when was it the two of you realized that you were in love with one another?" the journalist asked, and Prescott decided that he was either in hell or having a nightmare.

Supposedly, the man had cleared any and all questions with the Navy's PR department.

"Uh." Prescott tried to think of something diplomatic to say. "Well. You see - "

"Telmasa," Zhaarnak said, grasping Prescott's hand with his own. Prescott felt the tips of his claws, still sheathed, but ready to come out at a moment's notice.

At least Zhaarnak had picked up on Prescott's discomfort, even if Prescott might have wished for a different response.

"Fang Prescott demonstrated great honor and courage, saving not only my own life but that of many other Orions," Zhaarnak said. "I knew then that I had no choice but to accept him into my heart."

The journalist's eyes widened as his language bug finished translating.

"How ... romantic." Prescott tried not to smirk at the man's expression. It was clear that he had hoped to make his guests feel uncomfortable with his question. Zhaarnak's reply had cut him off at the knees - metaphorically.

"Yes," Prescott said, nodding solemnly as the Navy's PR advisor had told him to do. "I'm sure there's going to be a movie about that in another hundred years or so. I only hope they'll get someone good-looking to play me."

"Truly, it is a tale most worthy of being shared," Zhaarnak added, delivering the coup de grace.

"Did you have any more questions?" Prescott asked.

"You enjoyed that."

"I did," Zhaarnak agreed. "As did you. See? It is not such a problem after all."

"But - " _But is isn't_ true _. It's all for show. Isn't it?_ Prescott realized with a certain amount of guilt that this was what bothered him. Not the deception as such, but the fact that he wished it weren't one, that he and Zhaarnak were what they only pretended to be.

_And when do you imagine you might even have the time to carry on a personal relationship? How long since the last time you sent a message to Andy?_

"Does your honor require you to be truthful, even when people are asking questions about things that do not concern them?" Zhaarnak asked.

It wasn't quite the ideal opening Prescott had hoped for, but it came close enough. "I would prefer to be speaking the truth. If only because journalists tend to take it poorly when they find out later that you have lied to them," he added wryly. Rank might have its privileges; it also had its fair share of burdens.

Zhaarnak's ears flicked. "The only way for us to be telling the truth would be for us to share a resting place. It is a small thing, compared to what we have shared already. Nevertheless, I would not presume."

"Please." Prescott's mouth felt a bit dry. "Presume away."

Zhaarnak brought up his hands, cupping Prescott's face. Prescott wondered what one was supposed to do with an Orion's whiskers when kissing them. They seemed like they would get in the way.

Not that Prescott minded a bit of discomfort, but it would be nice to let this go smoothly. At least the Orion male body had a fair bit in common with the human one. With a bit of help from Zhaarnak, Prescott felt certain that they might figure out that part, and the cuddling after shouldn't be a problem, either. _Provided I don't mind being the little spoon for the rest of my life._

"Brother. I implore you," Zhaarnak said. "Instruct me."

"Given that I hardly know what I am doing, that might be a bit of a tall order." Prescott shook his head. "Perhaps we should wait." Someone had to have written _something_ about Orion sex.

"No. We have waited long enough. Besides, it is a time of war," Zhaarnak said. "Today, we are both here. If you are willing, I would - "

"More than willing, and just about scared shitless of messing this up somehow," Prescott confessed.

Zhaarnak purred a chuckle. "Ah. Well, you are in good company, brother. Nonetheless, better to face the _zeget_ than to show it your back and hope to outrun it."

Given what Prescott knew about _zeget_ , outrunning one would be a fool's hope. "Easier said than done."

Zhaarnak grinned at him, teeth on display in something other than a challenge. Prescott opened his mouth to suggest something to start with - what, he forgot as soon as Zhaarnak pounced, predator to Prescott's prey, pinning him against the wall and pressing their mouths together in something not quite a kiss. There was a lot of tongue involved on Zhaarnak's end, and a hint of teeth.

Prescott tried to reciprocate as best as he could, before he decided to just let Zhaarnak do as he wished, given that Zhaarnak seemed happy enough for Prescott to take on the more passive role for now, limiting himself to giving Zhaarnak better access and letting himself be stripped and licked and touched. It had been a long time, Prescott realized, since he'd put himself in a position like this.

Zhaarnak was thorough in his exploration of Prescott's body, or perhaps he was not quite as confident as his previous actions suggested, taking his time to move from kissing and touching to more intimate activities. Prescott managed not to scream in relief as Zhaarnak's hands reached between his legs, finding Prescott more than ready for him.

Part of Prescott realized how easy it would be for Zhaarnak to hurt him like this - by accident, merely by losing control at the wrong moment and letting his claws come out. Most of him didn't care or, Prescott realized with some surprise, found the idea of Zhaarnak hurting him a bit exciting, even arousing.

First times were really not the time to be exploring that sort of thing, though, so Prescott filed away the observation for later, instead concentrating on enjoying the here and now, with Zhaarnak's body pressed up against him, warm and heavy, Zhaarnak's purring a strange contrast to Prescott's own panting and moaning as he alternated between wanting Zhaarnak to give him more and wanting Zhaarnak to draw things out even longer, to keep things from being over.

Zhaarnak had licked him clean, after, which Prescott had somehow found even more intimate than the sex that had gone before - or the sex that came after, once Zhaarnak realized Prescott's reaction to his tongue.

Prescott got the impression that to Orions, getting licked all over wasn't usually considered a turn-on or a lead-in to sex, but if Zhaarnak was happy to go for round two, Prescott had no intention of complaining. He _was_ beginning to feel like he had fallen a bit behind in experience, given that he still had no idea what Zhaarnak considered turn-ons, but right now, he was too tired to think about that too much.

Besides, it would all work out in the end. Zhaarnak was hardly shy.

"Did we not have another interview scheduled this afternoon?" Zhaarnak asked, stretching.

Prescott wondered if Zhaarnak was showing off for his benefit. If so, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the view - or that he found the prospect of enjoying it a little longer far more appealing than the thought of sitting through yet another interview.

"No," he said, suppressing a yawn. "I don't think so. I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open anyway."

Zhaarnak purred a chuckle. "Then, rest. I will keep watch."

"Pretty sure they've got other people doing that already," Prescott muttered.

"If you want me to cuddle with you, simply say so."

Prescott opened his mouth to deny such impure motives, then gave up and slipped into nothingness, knowing that Zhaarnak would, indeed, keep watch.


End file.
